The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Dogs are normally exercised by a person walking or running with the dog on a leash. However, a more rigorous workout for both the person and the dog is possible when the person rides a bicycle. However, tying the leash to the bicycle or holding the leash in one hand while riding a bicycle can create a dangerous and unstable condition.
Prior attempts to create a suitable dog exercising device for use with a bicycle have resulted in devices mounted to the bicycle in positions that can permit the dog to upset the balance of the bicycle, thereby, impeding steering or even causing the cyclist to lose control of the bicycle. Such an occurrence may lead to serious injury for the cyclist, the dog, or both.